


What Has Time   Brought

by GathererofWonderfuls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Did I mention they love eachother, F/M, Growing Up, Have fun reading hope it's not that horrible, Hospitals, Is that a spoil oop, Jaehee Kang - Freeform, Love, Luciel Choi - Freeform, Married to an actor, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, POV Zen | Hyun Ryu, Pov switch a little, Romance, She's so soo adorable and she'll look just like you zenny, Timebringschange, V is a freeform, What does love make??, What has time brought you, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, hope you like it, jumin han - Freeform, narcissist, v - Freeform, yoosung kim - Freeform, zen/mc, zenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GathererofWonderfuls/pseuds/GathererofWonderfuls
Summary: Even if you feel as if waiting forever or it has simply been a overjoying second, you may wake up to something you never ensured. What does Zen come to find in the arriving future?





	What Has Time   Brought

How had time passed so quickly?  
Everything seeming to grow, passion only to expand and form new things in such a flourishing thing people of earth called life.  
It felt as if he was so young only so short ago, like he had really just left home in desolate need and search for a better anew, he had only just captured her and dwellowed in their confirmed whirlpool of love.  
Was it really time for this??  
Had time skipped a few chapters without him maybe? No. 

Perhaps not.

In no other place was time so kind. Others as well as him never spoke so fondly of the thing that continued on forever, never changing. But now he in his life in this moment would have to make an exception. For he had always loved what he'd done and was given the opportunity to do. He had made it through. He'd gotten away from the given family that never valued him. He'd finally managed to outreach what he began to call his dream. He'd stumbled along the way, over something that would intercept his dream something, someone he had grown to love and prioritize in his life. They'd even made it we're she was a new attachment to this dream, his dream, he had intertwined his two dreams in one. He along with the components of nature would grow, grow strong enough to protect the two from anything. He would shoulder them both. And when it came he would support her dream in reflection to the way she had always supported his; never faltering in her believing of him, this lit his heart to a flame.  
But now wasn't the time  
For it had another offering in mind and it was given now without anyone's asking for it. It was quite like time to do such. 

Them. Here. Now. 

He held something in his thick unworthy arms, something beyond any dream.  
A gift that couldn't be given by anyone else. 

No mere life change, 

or the biggest role in his career, 

or the best news delivered by the most wholesome of hearts. 

This made every thing in his turning world seem small; Only a matter of unimportant troubles, sensationalized to the people of only witch they worried.  
Here, now what he had a hold of..  
content within his grasp was the door to an entire new world within his happy but inexperienced reality.  
His hands shook under the faint wait. His tired red eyes glazed over in only admiration of what he held, this... 

 

Child.... 

 

His child, that only God and angels we're capable of crafting. How could something so small with a heartbeat so steady bend you so far and have you so willingly at it's every need.  
This.. would be his new world to travel. This.. "a- Angel.."  
He couldn't begin to stop the feverish glossy sensation building in his eyes, nor could he look away.  
"mh-m t-thank you  
Thank you!"

He uneasily breathed out in pure static inthrillment. His joyful pleas reaching the ears of who they were sent to and quite possibly others within the nearby vicinity considering his rising volume.

"Zen she'll cry. "  
She raspily let out, laughter shaking her sentence. Watching him in fixation at how he looked so.. beside himself, like he was to exited to even hold their newborn, it made her a little nervous to be honest. Like she could just picture zen in one of his teenage-happy outbursts and just accidentally fling her across the room. She just laughed at her warped thought she just had .. Maybe it was the drugs....  
She was starting to feel extremely exhausted right about now. She could literally just pass out at the sight of him holding their baby. she could look at this picture all day if her drooping eyelids would let her. 

Zen finally became un-stunned buy his child's enchantment. His gaze lifting only an inch as if in realization. 

He as well as the tiny daughter locked into his protective arms, hung still in complete silence for a few seconds... until he swung his head swiftly turning to face the carrier of this gift resting in the near hospital bed. His silver hair flowing in mid air shimmering over his beautiful face. 

It played out in slow motion.  
Like a dramatic scene from one of his plays. 

"And you... " he said with a lovingly laced tone.  
He glided over to her in a matter of two steps, now kneeling making their heads level while cradling  
What they had so devoutly made together. . as one. 

"I'm running out of ways to thank you." 

His half lidded gaze enticing her. Capturing her and making her crumble under it, never to be reassembled. 

"Look at what you have given me, my love"

Her cheeks pink a sign of life. Her breath heavy (a signal he said the right line) and stare painfully longing. Along side a light reply; "There is no need, we made her together, our connection forges a masterpiece. "

He smiled at her exhausted attempt to be romantic.

But he noticed.  
"Jagiya.. you're looking very tired " he whispered 

He inched closer to her wanting to be there. Serene quiet engolfing them.. despite small murmurs and giggly gurgles from Zen's arms. 

His attention was no were to be found but on her. He desperately traveled deep in her eyes trying to find a secure inner feel. But he was interrupted, for her eyelids were ending his session along with her awareness. But before they could, she managed to slip a whispered message... 

"But Zen.. you've given me so much more."

 

Their faces smidges away from the other..  
In an instant her head veered off in one direction finalizing her collapse. 

Aligning with the moment, a nurse had quietly entered the now solemn atmosphere. With a little effort she had pulled Zen's attention off of the one who now slept and snagged his infant away. 

Small ruffles and squirms where apparent do to her adjustments and comfort she had found in her fathers arms now taken away.  
With a polite smile, the nurse had left the room as soundlessly as she'd entered with the baby in hands on the way to the nursery.  
Zen had acknowledged the commotion.. but returned his focus on Mc. 

Wishing she was still present with him. He rose to his feet, his now free hand dusted away the bangs that covered her forehead where he wished to place a kiss.  
He leaned down, his back curving, eyes gently shut, his warm lips soothingly placed on her glabella  
before slowly easing away. 

This apparently took up several moments for once he turned around there stood the nurse catching him slightly off guard.  
She stood, looking ready to ask a question... 

"You've finalized the next presumed appointment date, Correct? "

a very hushed "uhi ..yes ." Was Zen's answer.  
The silence disturbed by her pen scribbling on some sort of document. 

But again, zen was no longer looking at the young nurse as she seemed to take note of his answer.  
He peered at Mc, studying her. Her small shallow breathing, her chest delicately rising to only fall in a rhythm, it calmed him somehow. How her sweet face remained impartial to any expression  
ho-

 

"Ze- mrhrm M-Mr. Ryu? "

 

Silence.

 

He didn't here it. He was distracted enough to blockade an entire question.

 

"The child 's.. name?"

Dammit, there was never really a final decision.  
He didn't want to make this decision without her. The child was both of theirs, how could he choose something as big as her name on his own?  
He couldn't. It was selfish.  
But..  
She needed one, something so precious.  
The pressure was searing through a bit, but he stood firm. 

Under his serious eyes he secretly had a name he'd decided on wanting for her the moment he finally held her in his hands.  
Something she... was to him  
a name that echoed his gratitude  
for the gift she was. 

Zen had found a lump of pride.  
He wanted to be the father he'd never seen. A father that treasured the two of them like they we're all he had left in the world he walked on.  
Surely she'd understand-  
she'd... like it too. 

Perhaps he had the right, to take a stand  
and proudly name his child, for  
his woman. 

The nurse stood, slightly disbanded. His head was turned away from her looking at his sleeping wife. was he that worried for her?  
so sweet.  
did he need more time?  
Maybe she should just give him the pamphlet and they could fill it out when she woke up. 

"Angel. "

He spoke almost startling the pondering nurse.  
A very firm yet soft seriousness about his words a little different from his seeming public image. 

He turned his head to her. His long thin ponytail swishing to the opposite side of his back,  
a calm sure expression addressing the nurse confirming his already stated answer. 

"Her names Angel. "

 

With an apprciative nod she wrote the baby-girls name on the paperwork.

While Zen only watched with approval  
a cheer in his head and a spark in his heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is something that I came up with so randomly I just had to write about it. This is about angel a fan-created RFA AUchild by someone on twitter (moencabage) [see that for ref] but I just love Zen so I had to and the thoughts just kept running. Any feed back or opinions are of course accepted. I'll try to improve, this is one of the first so yeah. I also might do little one shots with angel in the future if y'all liked this. anyway I hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
